


Dad, Can You Tell Me a Story?

by usachanbeccer



Category: The Adventure Zone (Podcast)
Genre: Based on a Tumblr Post, Gen, angus is telling stories, cutesy i guess?, i just wanted angus to tell his kids stories fight me, like please listen to episode 67 before this, literally just angus and his kiddos, not in detail but it is mentioned better safe than sorry, slight mention of injury, so many spoilers
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-07-15
Updated: 2017-07-15
Packaged: 2018-12-02 09:47:21
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,025
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11506854
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/usachanbeccer/pseuds/usachanbeccer
Summary: When a detective needs a break from case work, what better distraction than to tell his children a bedtime story?a.k.a people are freaking out about that last episode and Griffin's word choices (the "I" and "we") in the opening and closing narrations and then I showed up.a.k.a I just wanted to make sure Angus was okay and had a good life and survived the finale.





	Dad, Can You Tell Me a Story?

**Author's Note:**

> Totally inspired by all the posts on tumblr freaking out about Griffin saying "I" and "we" but specifically the one by @nautilusing who mentioned Angus and I just, I went with it. So, I made him an adult and gave him children. Don't ask me wtf is with the style it's late and I just wanted this done because I was excited.

A man with curly hair and dark skin sat at a desk, his head in his hands. He had spent too much time in his office working an extremely difficult case and was at the end of his rope. He hadn’t seen his family much since he started this case and it was wearing him thin. 

 

He was about to continue studying the case files when his door burst open and in ran two small children, shouting for his attention.

 

“Daddy! Daddy!”

 

“Hey guys, what’s up?” The man smiled, pushing his chair out and smiling down at the two children in front of him. The older of the two, Jasper, helped their younger sibling scramble up into the man’s lap.

 

“Dad, we missed you! You’ve been in here for a  _ billion years! _ ” The little girl sighed dramatically, flopping over the man’s lap causing him to giggle as he helped the small girl sit back up.

 

“I highly doubt that, I saw you at breakfast!”

 

“Yeah, yesterday.” Jasper scoffed, “Sammie’s also been uh, playing with your books.”

 

The man gave a curious girl in his lap, to which she just shrugged and gave a sheepish grin.

 

“I wanna hear more stories about Pappy Taako and Pappy Mangus and Great-great-great-great-great-great-great-great-great-great-great-great-great-great-great-great-great-great-great-great Pappy Merle!” She said, as if that explained everything.

 

The man smiled fondly, scooping the girl up and getting out of his chair, he could spare a few moments to talk to his children about the men that were basically his dads for most of his adolescence. 

 

“Alright, have I told you about the train ride?”

 

“Yeah dad, the one where Great-Pappy Merle had a silly accent and Pappy Mangus tried to kill you?”

 

“We- well, that’s not what I meant.” The man flustered, avoiding the smirking child walking next to him.

 

“I wanna hear about the funny robot again!” Sammie cheered, nearly punching her father’s face as her hands shot up in the air.

 

“No! Dad, we’ve heard all the robot ones a million times!” Jasper whined, tugging on their dad’s hand. The man laughed, ruffling the child’s hair as he nudged open the door to Sammie’s room with his foot.

 

“Well, which one  _ haven’t _ you heard?”

 

The man sat on the girl’s bed, setting her down before turning to help Jasper scramble onto the bed, creating a giant family cuddle puddle. 

 

“Uh, what about anything with Auntie Lup! You don’t tell us about her a lot!” Sammie suggested, gathering the blankets around her and looking up at her dad.

 

The man thought, there were plenty of stories he’s heard about Lup, any of them would do for the children, they loved their aunt and any mention of her was enough to excite either child.

 

“No no! I wanna hear about how you got that scar!” Jasper pointed at the burn mark that was crawling up the man’s left arm. His spellcasting arm. The man hummed, considering. It was a good story, and one that the children hadn’t heard yet, and it featured their favorite aunt. 

 

“Yeah, yeah alright. The day this particular incident happened, this day is known by many names: the Apocalypse, the Cataclysm, The Attack, Judgement Day. Even The Day of the Unseen Invasion, but that one isn’t all that fitting. You see, some of us, we saw it coming and we tried everything we could to stop it.”

 

The kids settled in, listening intently as the man wove his tale, telling the story of the Day of Story and Song, or at least part of it. 

 

“-and then, Taako was thrown! And, and he dropped the Umbrastaff! So I grabbed it, asking for permission because that’s what good children do, and I tried to cast magic missile, but something, something unexpected happened.” The children had wide eyes as the man gave a mischievous grin, one he learned from his magic mentor. It took him years to master it, but he was glad he learned it, for the sake of his storytelling. 

 

“Instead of magic missile, a giant fireball burst out of the Umbrastaff,engulfing the room in a blinding light, and not to mention my spellcasting hand. And I was so scared of the Umbrastaff that I actually threw it towards Taako!” The kids laughed along with their dad. He smiled at them before continuing.

 

“So, on this day, the day the most important battle in all of existence took place, your Auntie Lup managed to burn my small eleven-year-old hand while hijacking my spell. And so-” the man stopped looking at his children who had somehow, between the last moment he looked at them and now, had fallen asleep. Sammie curled up in her blankets with her small wooden duck clutched tightly to her chest and Jasper snuggled up to their dad’s side. 

 

The man smiled and scooped up his older child gently, carrying them across the hall and managing to put the nine-year-old to bed without waking them up. 

 

He barely made it out of the room before his stone of farspeech crackled to life.

 

“Yo, Ango! You up?”

 

Angus laughed, raising the stone closer to his face before responding, “hello sir, it’s nice to hear from you!”

 

“Yeah yeah, I know, you’ve been waiting on the edge of your seat to hear from Taako from T.V.! Are the kiddos up?” 

 

Angus laughed, Taako had started warming up to children little by little and by the time Angus was married and expecting children with his wife, Taako had become their self-proclaimed “favorite grandpa”. He called every few days just to chat with the family and make sure the kids knew who should be their favorite. 

 

“N-no, they fell asleep when I told them how Lup burned me once.”

 

“Wait, she’s burned you so many times, you’re a giant nerd.” Taako laughed. Angus could hear the smile the elf must be wearing.

 

“No, sir, I mean when she physically burned me. Right before she got out of the Umbrastaff.”

 

From a distance, Lup could be heard shouting, “you shoulda learned fire spells, nerd!”

 

Angus laughed, he missed them, but he always had their stories and an eager audience to listen. 

**Author's Note:**

> Fun fact: I totally named Jasper after the Camp Camp character Griffin plays because why the fuck not. And also if you head over to my tumblr @trash-4-trash-son you'll be able to see the pictures I'm posting of the kiddos because I love them.  
> leave a review because I love hearing from you guys! But no pressure, y'all.


End file.
